1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting automotive gauges and more particularly to an adjustable gauge mounting cup with interchangeable mounting pedestals that provide a maximum number of mounting locations within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drivers of high performance cars such as race cars or other competition vehicles, or in some cases antique or specialty automobiles, need to monitor various engine and other parameters. This is accomplished through the use of gauges. Gauges can be used to read speed, RPM, oil pressure, fuel quantity, coolant temperature, voltage, fuel pressure, air to fuel ratio, and many other important parameters. Gauges are normally round with a typical size being around 2{fraction (1/16)} inches in diameter. Other sizes such as 2⅝ inches, 3xe2x85x9c inches, and 5 inches can also be found.
A gauge normally has a round face with a cylinder shaped body. Cables or tubes attach to the back of the cylinder. The front of the gauge has a glass or plastic transparent face with an indicator scale and needle.
Gauges are typically mounted in apillar pods or cups. They can also be mounted as an instrument cluster on the dashboard. A cup is generally considered as a statement of style. A cup holds a single instrument. Prior art cups have a single attach point and are not easily adjustable. Generally they are attached to the vehicle with machine screws. Some cups are mounted so that they can be adjusted up and down; however, there is no way to put them into exactly the correct position for viewing after they are mounted.
What is badly needed is a gauge mounting cup that allows the operator to easily adjust the viewing angle of the gauge after the cup is mounted in the vehicle. This cup should also have replaceable mounts that have various types of mounting footprints and sizes.
The present invention relates to a gauge mounting cup that mounts on a ball and socket or other adjustable mounting means. This allows the cup to be swiveled on three axes after the base pedestal is mounted and also allows the cup to be moved forward and backward on the pedistal mount.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gauge mounting cup that can be adjusted to any viewing angle after it is mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to allow adjustment of the cup forward and backward on a pedistal holder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gauge mounting cup with interchangeable mounting pedestals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gauge mounting cup with various types and sizes of pedistals so that it can be mounted in locations not allowed by curred fixed single mount designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low cost, one-piece version that could be manufactured by injection molding as well as a more expensive, two-piece model where the gauge holding tube could be removed.
The gauge cup of the present invention can hold a 2{fraction (1/16)} inch or other standard gauge. It can be stamped from aluminum, formed from plastic or high-end composite material such as carbon fiber material or any other convenient material. It can be supplied in any color, and if aluminum, can be anodized. It can be sold as a separate unit to fit the taste of the customer.